Graduation
by jennybopeep
Summary: Graduation. It happens every year. But will their last day together be more than just a graduation? Will be rated M for the 4th chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with an idea for graduation, so I just had to write it. This is just Chapter 1, so there will be more to come!**

Graduation.

Who wasn't anxious for it? The after-parties, getting to throw your cap up in the air, listening to heart-felt speeches? Hell with that; they just wanted to get out of there.

But in everyone's hearts, even in the toughest bullies, there was a piece of them that wanted to hold on to the memories and never let go. High school creates your future, and leads you to where you are to go next.

Finn stood in front of the mirror in the choir room. Slowly, he straightened his tie underneath his graduation gown. This was it; the last time he would step foot into the school. It wasn't like he was going to move to the other side of the country, but if he _did_ come to McKinley High again, it wouldn't be the same.

He wouldn't be a true student; he would just be a faint memory. Sure, he helped the football team win their games, and he was part of the Glee Club win at Nationals, but part of him wouldn't be recognized there.

The jock stood there, staring at his reflection. He had gone through so much, and he had gone so far from where he was almost four years ago. Nothing much came out of freshman year. It was sophomore, junior, and senior year that made an impact on his life. So many lessons, heartbreaks, and happiness gave him the strength to move on and get through. Maybe he learned them so he could use them later in life.

Just before he was going to straighten his gown once again, because of his nerves, a familiar voice said his name.

"Hey, you ready?" Rachel asked. Finn turned to her and made a weak smile, knowing that he was literally ready but maybe not emotionally ready.

"Yea"

"I'm so excited." She walked over to him and looked in the mirror beside him.

"Graduation…it's finally here."

As happy as he was to get out McKinley, Finn's emotions started to build up inside. "Yea." He made a weak chuckle.

Rachel, noticing her boyfriend's emotions, wrapped her arm around him, and stroked his face. "Hey…..hey," she whispered, trying to calm him. "What's wrong?"

Sure, she knew that one reason why he was breaking down was because she was going to New York without him. But she thought she had that locked into his head well enough. Maybe it was not enough.

Finn came closer to her, wrapped an arm around her side, and continued to stare in the mirror at their reflection.

"I feel like a part of me's…..being ripped away." He had finally realized; it wasn't just Rachel he was losing, it was his friends too.

"After today, there won't be any more Glee Club…any more football games…anymore skipping classes-" Rachel looked up sternly at him, a little disappointed, but then relaxed, not really caring anymore because it was the last day of school. Finn continued.

"It'll never be the same."

Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest, holding him closely. "I know….I know."

Their moment was interrupted by a speaker that blared down the hall. "Will all students proceed to the football stadium please? Thank you."

Rachel sighed, looking up at her boyfriend, who still looked a little overwhelmed.

"Come on, it's time to go," she said to him. Reluctantly, he nodded his head and they both grabbed their caps and walked hand and hand down the halls the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I will definitely be writing a third chapter, and maybe fourth. I know this isn't ALL about Finchel right now, but in the next chapter and in the possible fourth, it will revolve around them. Sorry for any typos of weird sentences.**

Principal Figgins approached the podium, trying to silence the rowdy teens that were eager to graduate. "Shush now please. The ceremony is about to begin." He cleared his throat, and eventually the crowd quieted down. "Thank you," he said, a little impatiently.

A few rows from the front sat Finn and Rachel, with Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam behind. Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Brittany sat near the back, while Puck, Mike, and Lauren sat in the back row.

"This year has certainly been a monumental year. Not only for education, but for extra-curricular activates, such as the football team." The football team, all in one area, started to cheer and pump their fists, a few glancing at Finn, who was grinning widely. Karofsky was one of the few that stood. "Yes, thank you," Figgins said, signaling them to sit. "As I was saying," he continued. "We have also had a great year for our Glee Club." The glee kids clapped, as well as a few others. The rest of the crowd simply wooed quietly and clapped once or twice. Rachel smiled brightly, intertwining her fingers with Finn's. "But most importantly, I think I speak for many people when I say that you have all grown into wonderful boys and girls, and that you have restrained from throwing people in the dumpster this year." Everyone looked at Noah Puckerman, who simply smirked, a few people chuckling, remembering his usual habit.

"I hope now that you can continue in your lives, and become great people, succeeding in the world ahead of you, whether in New York City-" Rachel looked at Finn, a little sad, and rested her head on his shoulder. Finn, trying to contain himself, rested his head on hers, and continued to listen to the principal's introduction. "or Bangkok, you never know what lies ahead of you."

The graduation ceremony continued, consisting of speeches, addresses from the mayor and other town officials, and from the Valedictorian. During the speeches, Brittany's head remained on Santana's shoulder, while Quinn sat closely to them, keeping the memory of the Unholy Trinity inside. It was all coming to reality to them; this was really happening. After this day, they would never see each other again, unless they see each other in the grocery market or at the bowling lanes. But they all were going different ways; ways that they didn't really know even at that moment.

Finn stared at the ground; a little tired of the long speeches, and was twiddling his thumbs. Rachel, seeing this, whispered to him. "Tired?" she said sarcastically, trying to change the solemn mood. Finn flinched a little, and then looked at his girlfriend. "Uh, yea. I didn't know it was this long. It's actually not helping." Rachel looked up with a frown, knowing exactly what he was talking about. There was no way of denying it; she was going to New York. Whether or not he came was not her decision. "Sorry," he whispered, knowing that he had ruined the perfectly neutral mood. Rachel didn't reply, but kept her concentration back on the speech.

As soon as the lectures were over, they began to call up students to the small stage, where they would receive their diploma. Everyone in the stadium became tense, not knowing if they should be excited or sad that they were about to graduate.

Last names starting with A were called up, all looking happy and holding their heads high. Next, was the B's. As they were called, Rachel, who was excited as ever, kissed Finn's cheek and preceded to the line, where she smiled so bright she could light a light-bulb. Finn smiled, also, but felt a pang inside his heart, knowing that this whole thing was really happening. Next where the C's, where Tina and Mike were one of the many who received their diplomas. The letters continued until it reached E when Sam dorkily threw his diploma in the air, grateful that even though he was practically homeless, he graduated. Quinn Fabray followed in the next section, holding her head high and imagining a crown upon her head. "Finn Hudson," they called, when it reached H. They crowed roared. Finn stood on stage, a little confused as to why he had gotten such an approval from the crowd comparing to others. Near the back of the crowd, people could hear someone saying, "I didn't even think he could graduate."

Kurt and Mercedes followed in their categories, both showing off their diva personalities with a wave. Santana, trying to show everyone her hotness, opened her gown to show off her short, low cut dress, to which the crowd wooed, and Figgins gave a look of disapproval. The Latina simply shrugged, then preceded back to her seat. Another shout of roars went through the stadium when Brittany received her diploma, because they were just surprised she even passed English; let along get good enough grades to graduate. Puck followed, showing off his badass personality, and raised his fists in the air. Lauren mimicked him while she received hers, flipping off a few former Cheerios in the crowd.

As soon as everyone was seated, they waited anxiously for what was going to happen next. Principal Figgins came up to the podium, smiled and motioned for Mr. Schuester to come up and speak. "Hey guys, as you know, I'm Mr. Schue. I taught you guys Spanish." A few kids clapped. "And me and the Glee Club have prepared something for you to hear." Slowly the Glee kids walked up the stage, looking out to the crowd. Finn stood anxiously, knowing that what he was about to say was going to either make or break him.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next chapter! I know, it's unrealistic, but I really don't care.

They stood together, all silent. Finn knew he had to say something, before it was too late. He saw the conductor about to signal his students to play, but Finn stopped them. "Wait! I have something to say first."

Everyone looked around with confused expressions, some even looking annoyed. Rachel stepped out a little towards him, whispering. "What are you doing? We need to sing!" He turned towards her. "No. Not yet. Not until I tell you how I feel." Rachel felt a pang in her heart, both surprised and worried that he might say something that wasn't supposed to be said in front of a crowd. "I love you, Rach," he said, holding her hands, "yea, you're going to New York….but…I'm going with you." She opened her mouth to speak, but he held a finger to her lips.

"You know why?" he whispered. "Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Slowly, he knelt down on one knee, grinning like a dork because people in the crowd were cheering. "Finn...please," she pleaded. Tears started to form in her eyes, not knowing whether to be happy or scared.

Finn pulled out a ring box, to which the crowd yelled louder. Rachel pulled her hands to her face, shocked by what he was doing. "Look, it's ok, it's not an engagement ring," he said. She gulped, and sighed, relieved. Sure, she loved him, but they were just kids; they weren't ready to get married yet. Finn continued, "I got the idea from Sam…" He looked over to Sam, who smiled, nodding his head. "It's a promise ring. I guess it means…well…that we'll get married…someday. Not now…but-"

She cut him off by bending down and kissing his lips passionately. He could taste the tears that were pouring down her face. At first, everyone sat there awkwardly, but soon enough, cheers rang through the stadium. Even Quinn smiled.

"I love you. You'll come with me?" Rachel said, crying. Finn nodded in reply, standing back up. He put the small ring on her delicate finger, trying not to drop it. She smiled brightly, wiping her tears, and laughing when she came back to realization and noticed everyone watching.

Finn nodded to the conductor to start playing. "The Edge of Glory" started playing, and the crowd became quiet, awaiting their performance.

Finn: _**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<strong>_

He turned towards her, smiling while he sang.

_**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight **_

He held her hand, looking at her ring, grinning.

Rachel:_**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<strong>_

She smiled brightly, turning and swaying to the music, holding both of his hands.

_**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

Rachel stared up at the sky, imagining both of them in New York together.

Finn: _**It's hard to feel the rush**_

Rachel: _**to brush the dangerous**_

Finn: _**I'm gonna run right to,**_

Rachel: _**to the edge with you**_

Finn and Rachel: _**Where we can both fall far in love  
><strong>_

All: _**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you.**_

Santana: _**Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<strong>_

She swings around Brittany, wrapping her arm around her, kissing her on the cheek quickly.

Brittany: _**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
><strong>_

Britt dances, jumping around a little, moving to dance next to Santana.

All: _**(Alright! Alright!)  
><strong>_

_****_  
>Puck: <em><strong>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames. Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<strong>_

Pretending he was wearing sunglasses, he raised his hands to his head, and pulled down his imaginary shades.

Artie: _**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**_

Wheeling around, he crossed his arms, gangster style.

Quinn: _**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**_

She twirled, moving to the center.

Quinn_**: I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
><strong>_

All: _**Where we can both fall far in love**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you.**_

_**I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>(You, you, you...)  
><strong>_

Instrumental –

Finn swung Rachel around, trying to dance along, but she politely motioned him to try something else. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn danced together. They all remained in an organized circle. When the music started to soften, they lined up in rows, keeping their heads down. As the music started to pick up again, Rachel smiled.

All: _**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>I'm on the edge of glory, <strong>_

Finn: _**and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<strong>_

_****_Rachel: _**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_****_All: _**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) **_

After the song finished, the students cheered loudly, throwing their caps in the air. The Glee Club did the same.

Rachel clung to Finn after throwing hers up; still in disbelief this was all happening. Finn smiled, bringing his head down to kiss her lips.

This was happening; they were graduating. At all graduations, you say goodbye to friends and wish them luck. This time, at least for Finn and Rachel, they didn't have to say goodbye. This was the beginning of their journey._**  
><strong>_

Ok, so graduation is over! But…there is one more chapter coming. And it will be rated M, so I think you can guess what it'll be about.

Reviews and comment are appreciated!_**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention – This chapter is rated M **

It was a few hours after Graduation, and Finn was holding an after party. Surprisingly, a lot of people were there, and most of them weren't even in the Glee Club. Carole and Burt remained in the kitchen, guarding the liquor cabinet, and making sure there was no drinking involved.

In the basement, the graduates danced to songs such as "The Time", "Party Rock", and "Like A G6". It was like a college party, minus the drinking, which was a little unrealistic, but they managed somehow.

Santana and Brittany were making out in the corner, finally comfortable with everyone knowing about their relationship. Things weren't just working out for them, Quinn and Puck had reunited, and they danced the music; Puck grinded on her a little and she playfully slapped him.

Finn and Rachel sat on the couch off to the side, watching the rest of the teens dance the night away. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arm around his side. Finn rested his head on hers, and smiled. "Pretty great party, huh?" She nodded in reply, but in her mind, she was getting thoughts. _It could be better with something else, though._

Puck walked towards the speakers, and turned them down. A few kids groaned, disapproving of the interruption. "Hey, who's up for a little game of spin-the-bottle?" Everyone looked at each other. They approved of the idea, but no one can really play spin-the-bottle without a little drink first. Puck had read their minds. "Don't worry, I've got the goods, he pulled out a bag of a few beers, and started to hand them out." Finn immediately got up from the couch, and walked over to Puck.

"Dude, my parents are still here. If they find us with alcohol, they'll kill me!"

Puck shrugged, "Come on man, graduation's over. Why can't we have a little fun?" Without waiting for a reply from Finn, he continued to pass them out, even handing one to Finn. "Give this to your girlfriend over there, and you'll finally get past second base." He nudged Finn a little, and the tall jock stood blankly. Finn turned around towards Rachel, who stood behind him anxiously.

"Uh…" Finn said, not knowing if she would take it. Last year, after the alcohol awareness fiasco, she said that she'd never drink again. Had she changed her mind?

Rachel grabbed the drink out of his hand, pulled off the cap, and took a big gulp. "Ok, I'm ready babe, are you?" She pulled him over to the circle that was forming.

The game began and everyone took turns spinning the beer bottle, kissing the one it landed on. Finally, it was Rachel's turn, and she leaned over and spun the bottle. Everyone clapped, and drank some more beer. Finn watched anxiously, wondering who his girlfriend was going to have to kiss….in front of him.

The bottle pointed towards Puck. Rachel sat blankly, and looked over at her boyfriend, who was looking away, at the ground. The last time she had kissed Noah was when she cheated on Finn. But, a game's a game. She leaned towards the center, as did Puck. He grinned devilishly, but she remained neutral.

Their lips met, and people wooed and clapped, enjoying the show. Puck reached to her jaw to pull her closer, but Rachel pulled back before he was able to reach her. There was only one person she wanted to get down and dirty with. And that was one Finn Hudson.

The next person took they turn, and Rachel eyed Finn, biting her lip. She couldn't take it anymore. If they were going to married someday, they would eventually have sex. Why wait until then?

Rachel stood up, and walked towards Finn, whose eyes glanced up at her. "Hey, come with me," she whispered. He got up, a little confused. She brought him to the back room, where no one could hear them unless the house was completely quiet; which it wasn't.

"What are we doing?" Finn whispered, nervously. The brunette locked the door and then turned around; giving him the sexiest look he had ever seen on her face. "You." She surged towards him, capturing his lips with hers.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his fingers around the back of her head, pushing her back against the door. She ran her tongue along his lips, begging for entrance. Finn obliged, opening his mouth and twirling his tongue around hers. Rachel let out a moan, running her hands down his back.

He shivered; a shock of nervousness clouded his body. Was this happening? Did she want sex, or was this just another make-out session?

Her hand made her way down to his erection, which was extremely hard. Finn's face got red, and she blushed. "It's okay, Finn. I like how I have that effect on you." She captured his lips again, pulling her leg up his side, bringing them closer. "I really want this with you."

Finn pulled his head back a little. "Are…you sure?" She began kissing his jawbone. "Of course I'm sure, I love you so much…and I've always wanted this," she whispered, in between breaths.

"I love you" was all he could manage to say before his hormones took over. Finn's hands made their way to her breasts, and she let out a whimper at his cool touch. "This needs to go." Rachel threw off her shirt, as well as her skirt, and helped him take off his clothes until they were both left in their underwear.

She couldn't handle it any longer. "Help me take this off," she muttered, motioning to her bra. His eyes widened, and his hands wrapped around her back. Finn's fingers fumbled, and it took a few seconds, but he eventually managed to take it off her. He stared down at her with dilated eyes, and gently brushed his hands along them.

Rachel moaned, "I need you…now." Finn took no hesitation to take his boxers off, and also stripped down her lace panties. He let out a nervous laugh, seeing her completely naked. The jock didn't even think that he'd see her like this, even when they were married.

"Wait…what about..." Rachel blushed, knowing what he was talking about. "Don't worry, I've got it covered." Out of one of the pockets of her skirt, she took out a condom, and smiled. "Wait…you keep stuff like that in your skirt?" Finn asked. "No…I just…had a feeling about tonight…" she replied.

Finn took the condom from her, and put it on. Slowly, he positioned himself, and guided himself into her. Rachel let out a yelp, feeling a pinch of pain, and digging her fingers into his back. Finn could feel her; she was so tight.

"Rach," he muttered. He began to thrust in and out of her, taking the opportunity. She arched her back, thumping against the door behind her. This was exceeding what she thought her first time would be like.

Suddenly, the music stopped in the background, and both of them froze in place, trying to quiet their breaths.

What seriously had happened to ruin this? Finn and Rachel looked at each other with worried eyes, praying that Burt or Carole hadn't come downstairs.

**Cliffhanger! Yes, there will be a final 5****th**** chapter. **

**Reviews + comments = appreciated!**


End file.
